Princess Elisabeth of Lovia
|religion=Atheist |language=English, French |home= Noble City |placebirth= Noble City |datebirth=April 28, 1990 |datedeath= |placedeath= |function=Princess of Lovia Fashion model |spouse= }} Princess Elisabeth of Lovia or Elisabeth Anne Noble (Noble City, April 28, 1990) is a Lovian princess and the sister of the current ruling monarch King Sebastian. She is the second child and first daughter of Prince Theodore and Princess Sylvia and the only great-granddaughter of King Arthur II. King Sebastian is her elder brother, and Prince Joseph of Lovia is her younger brother. Elisabeth is married to Prince Karl, a Brunanter prince following their marriage at the Brunanter St. Sebastian Church in September 2013. She plays an important role in the Lovian royal family, and because of the young ages of the children of King Sebastian, she would become the next ruling monarch of Lovia if anything were to happen. Biography Early life Princess Elisabeth was born April 28, 1990 to Prince Theodore and Princess Sylvia, as their second child. After her father died when she was ten, Princess Elisabeth lived with her mother and brothers in Noble City. Growing up her interests included writing and traveling, and she was considered to be a very clever child. She quickly became an important figure in the Lovian royal family, and was often met by thousands of people in official royal visits. Whilst not visiting the Lovian public with her parents and siblings, she often remained at home to live a very secretive personal life. She attended the Nobel University for a year in 2007, however her later studies took place at the newer Blackburn University, which replaced the Nobel University. Whilst at University, Elisabeth met Enrico Pollini, an Italian-born politician and businessperson who dropped out of university in order to pursue a career in politics. When a marriage was linked, Pollini returned to his homeland in Italy and therefore the couple broke up, and Elisabeth finished studying in University. Marriage Following Pollini's return to Italy, Pollini and Elisabeth broke up. Elisabeth started to meet a Brunanter prince in Prince Karl. The couple's relationship quickly grew and on 2 August, 2013, Karl engaged to Elisabeth. Later that month, King Sebastian I of Lovia announced that the couple's wedding would take place in September 2013, at the St. Sebastian Church in Koningstad, Brunant. Everything took place to plan, and Elisabeth and Karl were married in September 2013. The wedding was televised on television networks in both Lovia and Brunant, and hundreds of thousands of citizens watched the event in total. Sebastian and Karl are expecting their first child in November 2014. Personal life In 2008, Princess Elisabeth dated Enrico Pollini, though this stopped before the end of the year. From 2010 onwards, there were rumours that Elisabeth was dating Prince Karl of Brunant, but this was not confirmed by sources in either Lovia or Brunant. The couple were spotted together in a Noble City coffee shop, and later a source close to the couple hinted that they were living together. On August 2, 2013, it was confirmed by that the couple were engaged. The couple hosted an engagement party in Koningstad, Brunant, shortly after the announcement of their engagement, to which many members of the Lovian and Brunanter royal families were invited. In August 2013, it was announced by King Sebastian that the wedding would take place before the end of 2013. Elisabeth and Karl were married in September 2013 at St. Sebastian Church in Koningstad. Fashion career Elisabeth Noble started modelling in 2005, aged 15, in Noble City fashion magazines. In 2006 she went to the United States for several photoshoots for American magazines and fashion bureaus. She gained fame as the Princess or Her Royal Beauty. By the end of that year she returned to Lovia and was welcomed as a star. Though, she still acted and behaved as a proper member of the royal family of Lovia, attending formal events. She was featured in Magazine Mode in 2007. In February 2007 a famous photoshoot of her was made on the Oceana Beach. HRH Princess Elisabeth is glorified for her natural beauty and her casual look, which is also a source for criticism in the context of being a Princess. In recent years, the princess has chosen to do less modeling. Photo gallery File:Princess Elisabeth 2.jpg|In evening gown File:Princess Elisabeth 3.jpg|Casual clothing File:Princess Elisabeth 4.jpg|Picture from the famous fotoshoot at Oceana Beach File:Princess Elisabeth 1.jpg|The princess in 2010 File:Princess Elisabeth 6.jpg|2010 photoshoot on Stephen Headland Ancestry * Note: Lavender colored boxes: Ruling Monarch of Lovia * Note: Cornsilk colored boxes: civilian See also * Line of succession to the Lovian throne * Royal family Elisabeth Elisabeth Elisabeth Elisabeth